truckload_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Madness Ω
Madness Omega "QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTEEEEEEE" -Nobody Ever More Information The final form of Madness he has achieved to ascend the gods and devils. He is the incarnate of chaos and insanity, a god in his own rite. There is no known way to destroy him and it is not known whether or not he is still sentient. He doesn't show any emotion nor does he show any sign of a conciousness. It seems once he is created that the end of the world is set in stone. Powers/Skills- Immesurable strength and power he is completely invulnerable. There is no known way to defeat him nor is there an end to his capabilities. His metal frame is made of an uknown material that has surpassed all tests on ways to eradicate it. Not even a nuclear bomb can pierce his frame. He has an Ion core that dispatches over 20,000,000,000 watts of electricity in any shape or form. Lastly, his razor sharp claws with the ability to cut or smash through everyknown substance. It is not yet tested or observed if his claws can cut through himself. When combining his claws with a fully charged ionic discharge he is able to cut through the very fabric of dimensions. He can breathe fire at 1200 degrees F in a stream of 30 ft and can raise the dead due to supernatural abilities gained during a nuclear barrage. Equipment: Madness Omega's power supply and deadly weapon it's full power is the equivalent to 2,000 nuclear reactors. It is used not only to power him but as a weapon that decimates and obliterates any atoms in contact with the blast. It is used to channel into a controled strike or a blast of a 500ft. radius and discharges 20 billions watts of pure energy. Madness Omega's main weapon is his claws. His claws reach a length of 35ft from the base of his knuckle to the end of his middle finger. These claws have the ability to cut through every known material to man-kind and is speculated to be the only thing able to damage the very material he is made out of as it isn't able to be damaged with anything else. Relations to Other Characters '''Madness- '''The later form of Madness after a dissent into further insanity. Biography At some point in the story Madness is approached by The Stranger and offered to join his guild. Here Madness was faced with a choice that would drastically change the course of events. When Madness declines The Strangers offer her continues his dissent to insanity. The government sent more cyborgs to kill him but shortly after the raids he absorbed a firewall from one of the cyborgs that attached to his defective code that makes him insane. This causes it to be protected from any sort of patch. Later on Roko Nero, who has a patch in her coding that is supposed to activate whenever around Madness, shows up to settle him after he wipped out an entire city of it's human population. With the firewall intact he doesn't turn docile and kills Roko Nero. Immediately after doing this he notices what he has done and this seals his fate. This final spark is what made him purely insane. He absorbs everything but her head to avoid the patch and gains her powers. He makes his way to Chernobyl in an attempt for ultimate power, he absorbs the blown out nuclear reactors and all the surrounding radiation. This causes him to grow at an alarming rate and takes the form of a skeleton. All the energy in the area filled his core to charge with 20 billion watts of electricity and he absorbs all the surrounding buildings eventually becoming so dense that a new material is formed from the immense pressure. This coats his entire body making him hardly a cyborg anymore as there are no human characteristics left to show other than half of his human brain he has. All the radiation and nuclear power corrupted his coding glitch even more to the point where his human brain no longer functioned. Humanity now behind him he makes way back to his homeland to destroy everything and everyone. As he is destorying one of the major cities he is attacked by an all out assault by The Stranger using every last hero in the Guild of Outcasts to defeat him. After injuring or killing all the members he is no longer opposed by his kind. The government no longer able to do anything launch a nuclear barrage.This was a last resort method because the amount of nukes that were launched could possibly destroy half of the United States. Surviving the barrage, he absorbs the blast giving him supernatural abilities as well as physical abilities. Continuing his destructive rampage he succeeds in wiping out all life on the planet. Years after with nothing to rampage against his insanity dies down clicking his brain back on. After seeing all the destruction and void of life that he caused he found that he had to stop himself from turning down the guild. Using a full charge of his Ion Core focused into his claw he tears a whole in dimensions to traverse into the native dimension that the story takes place in at the moment of The Stranger's offer. He attacks this dimension however holds back to as to not do to much but still teach Madness that he must give up his ways for there is nothing but further sorrow and despair. To make everyone aware of who he is he bellows, "I AM MADNESS OMEGA! THE ULTIMATE FORM OF LIFE!". This causes Madness to know that he is Madness Omega in a different form. After all the guild is assembled to take him down he says to Madness, "You must stop my existance. Do what you must." Afterwords, he initiates the final battle exposing his weakness to the guild so as to make them able to kill him. He opens his chest to expose his Ion core which needs to be overloaded to be destroyed. After being defeated his body is pulled back into the rift to the dimension he came from. Theme Songs